


Just a Little Longer

by UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Graduation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael and Jeremy skip graduation to have some emotional alone time in the bathroom.





	Just a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Theres like. Less than no beta on this. Requested on tumblr!

Graduation night.

Michael had been dreading graduation night for months. 

Michael and Jeremy had officially started dating two months into their senior year of high school. Three weeks after Jeremy told Michael he’d been accepted to study abroad. 

At the time, Michael had decided to just ignore the fact that Jeremy was leaving once High School ended. He’d told himself that there was no point in worrying and that they should just enjoy the moment. He’d told Jeremy the same thing whenever he tried to bring it up. Michael had never been good at dealing with emotional things. He’d only ever cried in front of others a handful of times. Not because he was worried it would make him look weak, but simply because he tended not to really come to terms with major emotional developments until much later than he should’ve. 

Michael hadn’t truly processed Jeremy’s impending departure until he found himself sitting in some random college’s auditorium, thirty minutes before they were supposed to walk the stage. 

Jeremy was sitting in the seat next to him, laughing along with Jake as Rich recited some wild story about the time he found heroin in a target bathroom. Michael had been only partially paying attention, most focused on sneaking glances over at his boyfriend with the sole purpose of memorising every detail about him. 

It was only as Michael found himself trying to burn the image of Jeremy’s laughing face into his mind when the reality hit him. Jeremy was going to leave. He was going to leave and he was going to be gone for at least a year. And he was leaving tomorrow. 

The program he’d enrolled in required him to travel over as soon as possible in order to help the students adjust to their new surroundings. Or something like that. Michael wasn’t sure of the exact reasoning behind it, but he was sure that he felt his throat closing up and his eyes getting watery. 

Michael bit his lip, reaching over to tug lightly on Jeremy’s sleeve. He needed to get somewhere alone with his boyfriend. His best friend. 

Jeremy looked over to Michael as he felt the almost hesitant tugging, instantly catching the teary look in his eyes. “Hey,” He said, cutting into Rich’s rambling momentarily. “Me and Mikey are gonna go to the bathroom real quick. We’ll be back in a sec.” 

Rich whistled lowly, tossing an arm around Jake’s shoulder as he shot Jeremy a knowing look and a smirk. “Don’t get too loud in there, boys.” Jake snorted, nodding in agreement. The pair of them went back to chatting, allowing Jeremy and Michael to shuffle out of the auditorium and into the hallway. 

Jeremy quickly tracked down the nearest bathroom, pulling Michael inside. He finally spoke up after he made sure they were alone. “What’s wrong? You looked like you were about to cry in there.”

Michael fidgeted with his fingers, leaning back against the sink counter. “Um. I was just thinking.” 

Jeremy felt his heart pang, instantly understanding. “Ah. About tomorrow?” 

Michael nodded, not looking up at him. “I, uh, guess I just now kinda processed it, y’know?” 

Jeremy moved up to Michael, reaching out and placing a hand on Michael’s wrist. “I told you before that if you ask me to stay I will. That offer is still open, Micah.” His voice was soft.

Michael choked out a laugh. “Miah, you know I can’t ask you to do that. It’s an amazing opportunity for you! And I know you’ve been excited about getting to live in another country for a while.” Michael finally looked up to meet Jeremy’s gaze, expression reassuring despite the growing lump in his throat. “You worked so hard for this. I’m not going to make you stay here and throw that away just because of me. Besides, I’m not goin’ anywhere. I’ll be right here waiting for you when you get back, y’know?” 

Jeremy nodded, his own eyes beginning to grow damp. “I love you. No matter what, I’ll always come back to you, okay? I love you so much.”

Michael finally cracked, a broken laugh escaping him. “I love you too. No matter what. I’ll be here for you.” He felt the tears start rolling down his cheeks, his voice soft when he spoke again. “But I’m still gonna miss you a whole fuckin’ lot.” 

Jeremy pulled him into a hug instantly, holding him tight. “I’m gonna miss you too, Micah. We’re still gonna talk every day, though! ‘M gonna blow up your phone the whole time I’m gone.” Jeremy left out a soft laugh, sniffling slightly. “We jus’ won’t get to hang out for a little while.”

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, his tears growing heavier as his shoulders shook. He gripped the back of Jeremy’s shirt, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “D-Do we have to b-break up today?” 

Jeremy jolted in surprise. “What?! Break- Do you want to break up?!”

“Of course I don’t!” Michael sniffled, voice thick. “But you’re going somewhere n-new where you’re gonna meet lots of new people, y’know? I-It’s not fair for me to k-keep you tied down like that. Long distance relationships… You might find someone o-over there you r-really like and if you’re stuck tied to me then it’ll just h-hurt you more.” 

Jeremy’s eyebrows were furrowed, one hand temporarily releasing Michael as he wiped at his own tears. “I don’t want someone else,” He murmured, squeezing Michael. “Only want you.” 

Michael pulled back enough to speak properly but stayed pressed close to Jeremy. “I know, Miah. I don’t want anyone else either. ‘M not sayin we have to end things for good. Just- we don’t know the future. You could meet someone over there and if you want to be with them you shouldn’t have to be messed up over it because of someone thousands of miles away.” He sniffled, tears obscuring his vision as they streamed down his face. 

Jeremy made a soft noise. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Michael took a second to try and compose himself before speaking again. “How about we make a deal?” He gave a slight smile. “If you find someone over there you’re free to go after them and be happy. I won’t be upset. And if you don’t and you still want to be with me when you get back, we can be together. Pick up right where we leave off, yeah?”

Jeremy almost wanted to object solely because he felt like there was no way he could ever want to be with anyone other than Michael, but he stopped himself. He knew Michael was just doing what he felt was right. Jeremy gulped. “O-Okay.” He nodded. “I guess that makes sense. But the same goes for you! If you meet some great guy at college who actually deserves you then you can be with him, okay?” The mere idea made Jeremy’s heart ache horribly, but he ignored it. Michael deserved happiness. 

Michael nodded slowly. “D-Does that mean we’re broken up?” He felt numb. Even if it was temporary, thinking about breaking up with Jeremy made his blood feel icy and his heart feel like it was breaking. 

Jeremy let out a shuddering breath. “I think so. Technically. But only until I get back. Then we can be together again and we can live happily ever after.” Jeremy’s head was spinning.

Michael couldn’t help himself. “Can we not be technically broken up until after graduation?” His voice was quiet. 

Jeremy gave a reassuring smiled, taking Michael’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. “Of course. I love you.” 

Michael let out a small sob, pressing forward to kiss Jeremy with a tearful desperation.  
Jeremy reciprocated eagerly, his tears mixing with Michael’s as he kissed him hard. He opened his mouth beneath Michael’s to deepen it, trying to memorise the feeling. 

Michael’s tongue pressed past Jeremy’s lips instantly, his hands moving around to trace down his chest. His heart hurt, the icy pain throughout his body making him feel almost nauseous. He needed to feel Jeremy. To memorize as much about him as he possibly could. 

Jeremy whimpered, one hand tangling in Michael’s hair and his other sneaking under his shirt to run over the soft skin of his lower back. 

Michael stepped forward, causing the pair of them to stumble backwards away from the sinks. He guided them to the side blindly, pining Jeremy to the wall once they bumped into it.

Jeremy let out a soft moan in response, tugging lightly at Michael’s hair. He broke the kiss to switch to a better angle, resuming it right where they left off. 

Michael pressed his leg between Jeremy’s, both of his hands coming up to the hem of his shirt. He made a split second second decision, pulling the shirt off.

Jeremy made another small noise, breaking the kiss again as Michael tugged the fabric over his head. “M-Micah,” He breathed, already panting lightly. “W-We might miss the c-ceremony.”

Michael kissed down Jeremy’s jaw. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Jeremy shook his head instantly, wiping at the tears running down Michael’s cheek. “No, please. I don’t ever want this to end.” He let his eyes fall closed, his head falling back against the painted brick of the wall. “I love you. I’m sorry- I’m _so sorry_ it took me so long to understand. I wish we’d gotten more time together.” 

Michael quieted him with a hot kiss. He only broke it a moment later as his fingers toyed with the button of Jeremy’s pants. “We’ll have more,” He promised. “We’ll have all the time in the universe when you get back.”

Jeremy felt another round of tears hit him, his love and affection for Michael overwhelming. “Please keep going,” He whispered, hips bucking against Michael’s leg. “God, please.”

Michael popped the button instantly, shoving his pants and boxers down his thighs just enough to take him in hand. “I love you. I’ll love you forever, Jeremy Heere.” His tears had almost started drying up, but the words made them come back full force, pouring down his face.

Jeremy moaned, his own shaky hands coming down to work at the button of Michael’s pants as well. He forced himself not to buck into Michael’s grip. He didn’t want to rush things. 

Michael worked him up easily with his hand, stroking him slower than he usually would. He let Jeremy unfasten his pants, working them down enough to stroke him the way Michael was doing. Michael moaned softly at his touch. “I love you,” He breathed. 

Jeremy mirrored the way Michael was stroking him, whimpering at the slow pace. “I love you so much, Micah. God, I love you.” 

Michael pulled his hand away, reaching down to grab one of Jeremy’s thighs and pull his leg up to wrap around Michael’s hip and he propped him against the wall. He pulled Jeremy’s hand off of him as well, lining them up to press their lengths together and rolling his hips. 

Jeremy mewled and tugged at Michael’s hair, earning a low moan. He grinded against him hard, breath stuttering at the waves of pleasure it sent through him. “Micah, I don’t think I’m gonna last very long,” He warned.

“S’okay,” Michael assured. “Me too.” The surrealness of everything combined with the potent emotions just made everything feel so _strong_. He knew it wasn’t going to take much to push the both of them over the edge. Michael ran his fingers over Jeremy’s body, rocking his hips into him slowly but firmly.

Jeremy whimpered, rocking back against Michael in response. The pair started up a slow rhythm, both panting through their tears.

Michael pressed kisses over any skin he could reach, the pace of their hips gradually increasing until they were both whimpering messes. 

Jeremy tried to keep his moans quiet, but it was getting exponentially harder as he felt himself rapidly growing closer to his end. “Mm- Mi- Micah-” He bit his lip hard to try and muffle a particularly loud moan. He was very close. 

Michael nodded, pressing his face into Jeremy’s neck. “Me too. ‘S okay, go ahead.” Michael was just as far gone. He reached down between them to wrap a hand around the both of them, thumbing their heads.

It only took a few more moments before Jeremy was crying out, hips stuttering against Michael as he came into his hand. 

Michael wasn’t far behind, choking back a groan as he too tensed up, cumming into the mess on his hand. He kept his hips moving throughout, drawing their orgasms out as long as possible before reluctantly slowing to a stop.

He stayed pressed against Jeremy, taking some time for them to calm their breathing. After a while Michael pulled back to clean his hand off, pulling his pants back up and helping Jeremy redress as well. Once they were decent once more, Michael pulled him into a sweet kiss. “The ceremony started ten minutes ago,” He murmured. 

Jeremy practically wrapped himself around Michael, clinging to him. “I don’t care about the dumb ceremony.” He said. 

Michael ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Lets just stay here as long as we can, okay? Together.”

Jeremy nodded, tracing a finger over the tear tracks stained into Michael’s skin. “I love you.”

Michael kissed him softly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u guys arent upset that im doing some of these requests solo im trying my best 2 make them good even tho its just me ily thank u 4 reading
> 
> https://tellonym.me/UnfortunatelySux


End file.
